We are The Player
by atomjenkins
Summary: A poem-esque one-shot about the many diverse roles gamers may have taken on while playing some of our favourite games. Recognise any of the games these sentences describe?


I am an assassin, lurking in the shadows of ancient times, buried in my memories, stalking my prey, ready to strike, to slit the throats of the corrupted scattered throughout history.

I am a man named Stanley, listening in confusion and intrigue to the narration of my life, as my choices impact my life and death.

I am a lowlife playing poker with a collection of oddballs – a trained assassin paid to kill, a demon slayer, a rhomboid robot, and a dog.

I am a video game development tycoon, emerging and blooming as a business, trying to create the best and greatest games possible in a competitive market where almost everything has been done before.

I am an orphan, wandering through repetitive whitewashed test chambers, a facility run by robots who control and influence the very path I walk, leading me deeper underground and further from salvation on the surface.

I am an average kid, trying to fit in at a dump of a boarding school, where the different groups of students are as hostile towards one another as countries preparing for an all-out war.

I am a young man, ambitious in neither love nor romance, torn between two girls of my dreams, but they quickly turn into nightmares of falling as I become entangled in a love triangle of angels and demons, questioning my sanity all the way.

I am an inspector on the border of two cities previously at war, now responsible for choosing who is allowed into my country and who is not, with the possibility of bringing down my government should I choose to devote myself to a cause that could result in my death.

I am a hedgehog, faster than the speed of sound, and I free my captured allies from a twisted scientist who seeks to harness the power of six legendary gemstones and rule the land.

I am a convicted murderer, given a chance at redemption when the dead begin to walk and devour the living, but I will do anything to protect my little girl.

I am the only survivor of a terrible plane crash, guided by mysterious voices into an underwater utopia that is filled with addicts who are driven to terrible acts as I search for the truth, commanded by instincts and three key words.

I am a detective, a so-called 'war hero' who wishes to bring justice to victims of violent crimes to make up for cowardly actions during the war, and in doing so becoming embroiled in a dark and dangerous web of conspiracy and lies.

I am a young trainer, who strives to catch, train and befriend the weird and wonderful creatures that roam the earth, as I duel friend and foe for the ultimate title.

I am a writer, hunted by my own creations, as darkness released by my written words threatens to extinguish all light and life on earth.

I am dishonored, an assassin branded with a mask to seek out and eliminate the corrupt conspirators behind a plot which resulted in the death of the innocent and my imprisonment.

I am the only hope in a world ruled by demons, as I hack apart the dimensions on the edge of this world and the next in an attempt to overthrow the king of all evil.

I am Steve, gathering resources and precious gleaming gems by day, surviving the assault of the spawn of hell at night, as the endless time of the endless world ticks ever forward, though structures see no decay nor ruin.

I am a young boy, abused by my strictly religious mother, who attempted to slaughter me with a butcher's knife – now I scramble around for freedom in our basement and beyond, collecting treasure as I attempt to conquer the nightmarish monsters found down below.

I am a warrior, clothed in green, wielding a sword with masterful skill, seeking to prevent an ancient and all-powerful relic from falling into the hands of a wicked king.

I am a courier, charged with carrying a priceless package that was stolen from me; now I track the assailant across the land with the intent of settling the score and retrieving what was taken.

I am a freedom fighter, once on a one-man mission against thousands of hostile aliens and soldiers, now revived by my mysterious new master to restore balance to a crumbling and desperate world.

I am a young boy, wandering through the wacky hallways and rooms of my uncle's elaborate and often dangerous mansion, utilizing a cycle of dimensions to find my missing uncle.

I am a boy, lost in a dark and violent forest to find my sister, seemingly lost in an endless loop.

I am an alien, abducted by humanity for scientific experimentation, seeking vengeance for my capture and torture, as well as others of my kind, bringing bloody justice wherever I see fit with my alien power.

I am a hyper-violent dishwasher, restored from death to hack and slash my way through armies of robots to destroy their leader.

I am a cube of meat, determined to save my girlfriend from the hands of a misunderstood but still really mean bad guy who lurks at the end of many hazardous and usually deadly labyrinths.

I am a hardened survivor, with perhaps humanity's last hope stood loyally at my side, standing with me as I battle through hordes of the undead and soldiers to have a final chance at salvaging the pockets of humanity that remain.

I am a plumber, on a mission to rescue my dearest lover from the clutches of evil.

I am a frightened and cowering homeowner, hoping to protect my humble house from the onslaught of the dead by utilizing the power of nature.

I am a prince, fallen from grace, granted a power to rebuild the galaxies and constellations up above with a gift focused on growth and the benefits that come with it.

I am the Player.


End file.
